The present invention relates generally to welding, and more particularly, to power cords for welding-type power sources. The present invention includes a power cord and adapter assembly capable of providing a plurality of different input voltage signals to a welding-type power source.
Standard input voltage signals provided by power utilities usually have approximate voltage values of 110/115V, 200/208V, 230/240V, 380/415V, 460/480V, 500V, or 575V. The actual line input voltage signals available at particular locations vary, and the voltage signals could be either single-phase or three-phase, could have different current ratings, and could be 50 or 60 Hz power signals. However, these values are merely exemplary and are not intended to limit the invention, only to provide actual values for ease of understanding. Additionally, whenever two input power signals are hereinafter described as “different” from each other, it is implied that at least one of the electrical parameters described above is not the same between the two signals.
Some welding-type power sources are able to convert several different line input voltage signals into power signals suitable for welding-type applications. For example, such a power source could receive one of several different input voltage signals and internally convert it to a different voltage AC signal or a different voltage DC signal to provide a welding-type power signal. The different high voltage AC input signals usable by such a power source are typically a subset of various line input voltage signals provided by a power utility. Some of these power sources require an operator to perform a manual adjustment to the power source to accommodate a particular input voltage signal, while other power sources can automatically sense and adjust to particular input voltage signals.
However, some drawbacks arise due to the fact that different standardized electrical interface configurations, wall outlets, and/or plug and socket configurations are employed for each standard input voltage signal. Thus, a power source must be able to interface with multiple standardized electrical interface configurations or the usefulness of converting various types of input voltage signals into welding-type output is reduced. For example, if a welding-type power source was capable of converting both a 60 Hz signal-phase 115 volt line input signal rated at 20 amps and a 60 Hz single-phase 230 volt line input signal rated at 20 amps, an operator would be required to change the power cord in order to allow connectivity of the welding-type device with multiple outlets having different plug and socket configurations or have some form of adapter.
Alternatively, connecting a power source to various standardized electrical interfaces could be achieved by cutting off the plug end of the power cord of a power source and replacing it with a new plug that is properly configured to receive a different line input voltage signal. Regardless of whether the entire cord is replaced or whether the plug is physically severed from the cord, such methods are time consuming, wasteful, and impractical. Additionally, such practices also present an undesirable opportunity for the operator to improperly connect the welding-type device to the electrical supply. That is, an operator may inadvertently connect the leads of the power cord to the wrong terminals of the welding-type device or the wrong prongs of the associated plug, respectively. Misuse of the plug or cord could result in improper operation of the welding-type device or damage to the electrical components thereof.
Other known methods for connecting power cords to various outlet configurations utilize adapters or power cord ends which have removable, repositionable, or interchangeable plug prongs. Notwithstanding the fact that such systems are not necessarily configured for use with welding-type systems, they are nonetheless undesirable for such applications. A power cord adapter or power cord end with removable plug prongs creates risks that prongs may be lost, damaged, corroded, or made otherwise unusable. In general, adapters and power cord ends using removable, repositionable, or interchangeable plug prongs do not ensure the same expectations of durability derived from similar, fixed-prong adapters and power cord ends.
Thus, although some welding-type power sources have the capability to convert one of a plurality of different input voltage signals into a welding-type output signal, such power sources must also be physically manipulated to connect to multiple electrical interface configurations. Several known methods of changing the plug orientation of the welding-type device are time-consuming to implement, add to the number of required parts, and increase the overall complexity of a welding-type device. It would therefore be desirable to have a power cord that is capable of quickly and conveniently providing a plurality of different input power signals to a welding-type power source. Furthermore, such a system should be efficiently connectable and removable, and able to receive various different line input voltage signals without the need for modifications to the power cord or power plug.